This invention relates to an electric connector box used in an automobile or the like.
Internal wiring in an automobile is connected to an electric connection box incorporating electronic parts such as relays.
For example, an electric connection box 20, shown in Fig. 3, includes a body 21, electronic parts 22, such as relays, mounted in the body 21, and a lid 23 attached to the body 21 to cover the electronic parts 22. An upper recess portion 24 is formed in an upper surface of the body 21, and a side recess portion 25 is formed in a side surface of the body 21, and the upper recess portion 24 is continuous with the side recess portion 25. A power supply terminal 27 is fixedly secured to the upper recess portion 24. The power supply terminal 27 has a plate-like shape, and is fixedly secured to the upper recess portion 24 by a fixing bolt 26A, passing perpendicularly through the upper recess portion 24, and a nut 26B threaded on the fixing bolt 26A at the upper side of the body 21.
In this electric connection box 20, the body 21 is covered with the lid 23 in such a manner that the side recess portion 25 in the body 21 is also covered with the lid 23.
In the electric connection box 20, the side recess portion 25 in the body 21 is continuous with the upper recess portion 24, and the upper recess portion 24 is continuous with the entire area of the upper surface of the body 21. Therefore, when water intrudes from the lower edge of the lid 23 toward the upper side, there is a possibility that the water intrudes to the entire area of the upper surface through the side recess portion 25 and the upper recess portion 24, and therefore it has been required to provide any countermeasures for this.